


Lucid Dreams

by sapphwriter



Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, This is truly a smutty character study if nothing else, This one’s sad folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: Two times Adora dreams in Brightmoon.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022719
Comments: 19
Kudos: 189





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the lovely Serena (you can find them at @ForceCaptSerena on Twitter!) Her lovely art is linked in the fic below. 🥰

Adora woke up with a pillow between her legs. She had passed out after Elberon, still wearing her clothes, but now her pants were thoroughly soaked. She ripped them off immediately, frustrated, and shivered as the cold air hit her wet thighs.

She knew what this meant. She’d woken up plenty of times with Catra sleeping at her feet, ignoring the ache between her legs in favor of working harder. It was just a distraction, and she’d learn to push it down, to focus. She always told herself that she could find more relief in her training.

This was different. All of the times before, it had just been a symptom of existing as a person, an annoying thing she’d occasionally have to deal with. But she’d dreamed of Catra this time. Catra, in the new outfit that Adora knows she’s had for months but never really had the opportunity to look at. Adora didn’t usually notice things like new clothes. Hell, she’d had her jacket for years now, and she still was teased by Glimmer for it. She’d stayed the same. Catra, on the other hand, had filled out. Changed her outfit. The sleeve just outlined her lean frame, the cutouts -

She’d dreamt of Catra before, but this was the first dream where she’d heard her name cut off by a moan, the first time that Catra had touched Adora with a reverence that she’d never shown herself before.

If she focused, she could see the Catra from her dream sitting on the chair in the corner, looking at Adora as she started to roll her hips against the pillow. She closed her eyes and imagined Catra’s smirk at the sight of Adora’s desperation for friction.

“F-fuck, Catra...”

[ ](https://twitter.com/forcecaptserena/status/1337082313289703424?s=21)

_You’re so needy, Adora,_ she heard Catra say. Adora rolled her hips against the pillow a few more times, but it wasn’t enough. Adora let out a quiet whimper.

_You can touch yourself now._

She immediately shoved her hand down towards her curls, finding them damp, and started rolling her clit between two fingers, sobbing with relief. She was so far gone that she could practically hear Catra rising from her chair, feet padding on the floor as she made her way closer to Adora’s bed.

_This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted me to tell you what to do, make your choice easier. If I had done this from the beginning, you wouldn’t have left me,_ Catra was saying. She felt Catra’s claws trail up her thigh, leaving little marks as she went, making Adora’s pink skin flush an angry red around the lines. Adora worked her hand against her clit harder, faster.

“Please - Catra -“ Adora said out loud, a whimper left unheard in her room.

_What do you want, Adora?_ she heard Catra say, pushing her hips down onto the bed, adding pressure to her hand.

“M-make it hurt,” Adora said, leaning up into the imaginary touch, losing control over her mouth and her mind. “Punish me.”

Adora felt herself get wetter at the thought of Catra digging into her sides with her claws. Just enough to bleed a little. To relieve herself of this guilt that she carried every time she looks at her. She inserted two and then three fingers, fucking herself hard, hitting her clit with the heel of her palm.

“ _Please_ ,” Adora moaned, her voice overpowering the empty space.

But then she felt Catra’s hand on hers, pulling her back, drawing reverent circles on her skin with her other hand. Kissing her back, holding her hand, and guiding her motions with her fingertips.

_Why would I hurt you?_ Catra whispered as she guided her hand back inside, curling her fingers forward gently. _I love you._

Adora came with a strangled cry, tears streaming down her face, release dulling the ache in her chest if only for a moment. Adora didn’t open her eyes after she came, desperate to go back to sleep. She didn’t want to face the empty room.

At least when she slept, Adora could hear those three words again.


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with the lovely Serena (you can find them at @ForceCaptSerena on Twitter). Her lovely art is linked in the fic below. 🥰

Adora woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath.

Prime had been defeated the day prior, and everyone had been exhausted. They’d agreed that the restoration would take some time and that they needed to rest before any real work could be done. Catra and Adora had barely had the energy to eat and shower before they slept through the next day.

But Adora didn't remember that when she woke up, disoriented. The nightmare was fresh of Catra being taken away from her, of green eyes overpowering her usual yellow and blue. Of bright, sterile lights, and her voice mixing with Prime's -

She was shaking, even as her senses came back to her and she remembered where she was. She reached out to see if she was real.

"Adora?"

Adora put her hand on Catra's shoulder, trying to ground herself. She sobbed with relief when she felt the fur under her fingertips and saw heterochromatic eyes shining back at her.

"A-Adora, are you okay?" She opened her eyes and saw Catra, concerned, anxious.

"Nightmare, about you," was all Adora could get out before Catra pulled Adora on top of her, laying her hand on her chest. She purred to try and lull Adora's anxiety like she did as a kitten. It soothed her a little bit at a time, her crying slowly subsiding. Adora nestled against Catra's chest, and she felt her purr grow louder.

"You're here this time -" Adora whispered, a broken, wet sound.

"Of course I'm here, dummy," Catra said, concern still tinging her half-hearted joke.

Adora shakes her head against the fur on her chest. "No - no, you don't get it. You're _really here_. You're never usually here when I dream about -"

Adora hopes that she won't have to say it out loud for Catra to understand. She didn't have to - realization dawned on Catra's face as the rest of Adora's sentence went unspoken. She understood that Adora had dreamt about her before, even when they were apart. That she had dreamt of loving her, had nightmares about losing her. Catra was the only other person who would understand this guilt that Adora had carried the years they'd been apart. Adora wanted her to know that she felt it too, that loneliness, and wanted desperately to be seen.

Catra brought her closer and kissed her for the first time since the Heart. She licked Adora's bottom lip this time, asking for entry. Adora granted it. She whimpered against Catra's mouth, a plea for her to keep going. She tried say with her body that she didn't want to hold back anymore, that they'd waited long enough.

Catra agreed. She flexed her hand to retract her claws, ran her hands upAdora's sides, pausing at the hem of her shirt. She sat upright and straddled Catra's hips, taking off the tank top herself. Adora hesitated, nervous. Catra had seen her naked before, but not like this. She'd filled out since they were teenagers. She wondered if it would make a difference - if Catra would still want her.

But Catra had just sighed when Adora’s chest was exposed. She seemed _relieved_ to trace her fingers up Adora's stomach, to smooth her thumb against the underside of her breast. She sat up to reach her, kissing where her hand had just been, making Adora gasp and anchor herself through a hand in her hair, encouraging Catra to continue. She tested the waters with a quick kiss, and then another, open-mouthed against her nipple. Her body was on fire, but not painful or aching like it had been in the past. This was warm. Safe.

"Catra -" Adora moaned.

"Shh, I'm here," Catra whispered against the side of her breast.

She felt her heart break and mold back together, taking on a new shape. One that was secure and yet so scared, terrified of losing the one person she'd always wanted.

Adora was done with the clothing between them, her resolve shattering as she lifted Catra's bra off and followed her lead, palming one breast and copying what Catra had done with her mouth. Adora kept her hand on one, this time lightly pinching, heart stuttering at the little moan that resulted. She found Catra's lips again and kissed with intent. Catra hastily sliced the rest of their clothing with her claws, carefully running them up Adora's sides and leaving little pink lines in her wake.

Adora pushed the remnants of their clothing aside and paused again, their breath mingling. Adora moved her hips experimentally, trying and failing to adjust so they could grind against each other. It was clumsy at first. Adora had a hard time keeping the same position, and neither knew what they were doing, but it still felt incredible. Like coming home.

"I - Adora," Catra said, shaking underneath her.

"I know," Adora replied, just as overwhelmed.

Catra adjusted them with her thighs spread, helping her find the relief that they'd both been seeking. Catra pulled Adora down, so her body was on top of hers, kissing her neck, petting behind her hair, panting as Adora finally found a rhythm that worked with their hips. Catra moved too, hands tightening in her hair, hand moving down to encourage her to pull her hips forward, add pressure, nothing but wet heat between them.

"S-stay," Adora pleaded.

"I'm never leaving. I love you, Adora -" Catra whispered against her neck, broken off in a moan.

They both came together, crying out and clinging to each other, shaking, panting. Catra held her close to her chest, refusing to let her go.

She opened her eyes and ran her thumb across Catra's cheek, happy to see that she hadn't disappeared.

"Promise?" Adora asked.

"I promise," Catra whispered.


End file.
